


Keep the world away [TRADUCCIÓN]

by Evangeline_Evans



Series: Rain's [TRADUCCIÓN] [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leonard Snart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Barry Allen, Dom!Barry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Leonard Snart, Sub!Len, Top Barry Allen, Traducción, Translation, Triggers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: Tras su encuentro en el club, Flash y Capitán Cold se encuentran en un atraco... con consecuencias inesperadas.Sin embargo, Barry sabe cómo cuidar a Len.





	Keep the world away [TRADUCCIÓN]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep the World away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054488) by [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland). 



> Como pasa el tiempo... ¡más de un año desde la primera parte! Ups.  
> Esta es la seguna parte de Soothing Hurts, así que aquí tenemos un poco más de d/s, trigger al principio y fluff (y smut) al final.  
> No hay beta, y debo confesar que no he corregido demasiado la traducción tras el primer vistazo que le eché... en algún momento lo arreglaré. ¡Si ven errores (sin duda) no duden en decirmelo!  
> Si te has quedado leyendo mis bobadas, puedes proceder al fic. Si no... bueno, no te has perdido nada importante.

Barry se despertó por un toque en su brazo.

Abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a Elaine, quien le sonrió y señaló su muñeca para indicar que era hora de prepararse.

Barry asintió y ella se fue.

A excepción de los participantes, solo Elaine tenía permitido entrar a las habitaciones, para asegurarse de que todo funcionara sin problemas. También para asegurarse de que las personas respetaran los horarios de cierre.

Barry se frotó la cara y luego miró a Len. Len, quien todavía estaba dormido, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Barry, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Barry como un pulpo.

Barry sonrió. Capitán Cold era un mimoso secreto, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Estaba realmente triste de tener que despertarlo, especialmente después de una escena intensa como la que habían tenido. Ciertamente le había dejado hecho polvo.

―Hey, Len, tienes que despertar ―susurró Barry y acarició la cabeza de Len. Le ganó un refunfuño y un acurrucamiento más profundo en su pecho.

Barry se rió un poco. Sin embargo, el movimiento de su pecho pareció despertar a Len, congelándolo por completo.

―Está bien, Len ―dijo Barry suavemente―. Todavía estamos en Rain's, pero la mascarada terminó y tenemos que irnos en media hora. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para bajar.

Len dejó escapar un suspiro estremecedor y se relajó.

―Yo no... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos durmiendo?

―¿Unas tres horas? ―adivinó Barry―. No estoy realmente seguro. Pero parecía que ambos lo necesitábamos ―todavía estaba acariciando la cabeza de Len, pasándole la mano por el pelo corto―. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―Depende, ¿tengo que responder?

Barry sonrió. Su escena definitivamente había terminado.

―No ―respondió―. Sólo tengo curiosidad de por qué nunca pediste ese beso.

Len levantó la cabeza y miró a Barry, confundido.

―Pedí la mamada ―señaló.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

―Nunca dije que no pudieses pedir también el beso. ―Se retorció un poco y se levantó cuando Len lo dejó ir. Barry notó que fue hecho a regañadientes.

―Oh ―dijo Len y frunció el ceño. Barry lo dejó con sus pensamientos y fue a ponerse sus zapatos y su chaqueta otra vez.

―¿Todavía puedo pedirlo?

Barry miró hacia atrás. Len estaba sentado ahora, sus pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra. No estaba mirando a Barry, haciéndolo parecer aún más vulnerable.

Barry sonrió y se acercó, tocando la cara de Len y levantando su cabeza.

―Puedes ―le aseguró―. Estás a salvo aquí. Sólo estamos nosotros aquí, Len. Tú y yo. Nadie más, sin álter egos, sin historia. Sólo Barry y Len.

La boca de Len se entreabrió un poco mientras miraba a Barry a los ojos.

―Por favor, señor, ¿me besarías? ―susurró.

La sonrisa de Barry se ensanchó.

―Por supuesto, cariño ―respondió y se agachó.

Sus labios se tocaron, ligeros como una pluma, apenas allí. Barry presionó un poco más, inclinando la cabeza. Era un beso dulce y gentil. Sin lengua, sin aspereza. Sólo ellos.

Cuando Barry se apartó, Len gimió, pero no lo siguió.

―Gracias ―dijo Len.

―No, Len, gracias ―respondió Barry mientras se enderezaba―. Estuviste muy bien esta noche. Me hiciste muy feliz.

Caminó hacia la puerta.

―Tal vez nos veremos aquí de nuevo. Siempre puedes acercarte a mí cuando estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Pero puede que no siempre tenga tiempo para ti de inmediato ―agregó como advertencia.

Len asintió.

―Muy bien. Y... ¿Fuera?

Barry se encogió de hombros.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo que pasa en Rain's se queda aquí. Es una regla; debes haberlo firmado cuando te hiciste miembro.

Len se quedó mirando.

―Cierto. Bien entonces. Nos vemos más tarde.

Barry supo cuando lo estaban echando. Len necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

―Sal en diez minutos o Elaine tendrá tu cabeza ―dijo y se fue.

Elaine se reunió con él en la puerta principal.

―¿Y? ―preguntó. ¿Te necesitaba?

Barry asintió, besando su mejilla.

―Creo que sí. Espero haber podido ayudar.

―Por como durmió, estoy seguro de que lo hiciste ―le aseguró y saludó mientras se iba.

Barry se pasó el viaje en taxi a casa sumido en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba más tiempo de lo que una carrera le hubiera dado.

 

❄⚡❄⚡

 

Unos días más tarde, Barry, como Flash, estrelló un atraco dirigido por Capitán Cold.

Fue en el museo, claramente no una idea de Cold, ya que Lisa fue la que se llevó el arte mientras Cold distraía a Barry.

―Maldita sea, ¿qué ves en esas cosas? ―Barry apretó los dientes mientras trataba de agarrar la pistola de Cold, solo para ser empujado hacia atrás por un tiro en su pecho, dejándolo sin aliento.

―Es un Picasso real, no esperaría que lo entendieras, Flash, pero ten un poco de respeto ―Cold le sonrió, congelando el piso justo en frente de Barry, haciéndolo resbalar y chocar contra una pared.

―¿Vas a vender eso o se vas a colgarlo en tu salón porque es muy bonito? ―replicó Barry mientras se enderezaba.

―Por favor ―resopló Cold―. Ese va a pagar muchas de las compras de Lisa en el futuro.

Apuntó con el arma otra vez, casi congelando la mano de Barry a la pared. Barry se alejó con una explosión de velocidad, relámpagos crepitando en sus venas. Se llevó a Cold, empujándolo al suelo.

Forcejearon un poco, pero al final Cold yacía de espaldas y Barry estaba sobre él, sujetando la mano de Cold sobre su cabeza.

―Te tengo ―Barry sonrió, jadeando un poco.

Cold se congeló debajo de él.

―Bájate ―ladró.

Barry quería devolverle la burla, pero vio el sudor en la cara de Cold, sintió la tensión del cuerpo bajo el suyo - se levantó, rápido como un rayo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Len ―y no era Cold, ahora no― rodó a su lado y se puso de pie inmediatamente. La pistola fría fue olvidada en el suelo, mientras Len se quitaba las gafas e intentaba respirar profundamente.

Barry no estaba seguro de qué había trastornado a Len, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Se echó hacia atrás la capucha ―Len había congelado las cámaras, su identidad estaba a salvo―, apagó los comunicadores y se acercó, las manos en alto.

―Está bien, Len ―dijo con dulzura―. Todo está bien. Nadie te está sujetando. Estaba bastante seguro de que era lo que había sido. Por la mirada que Len le dio ante sus palabras, Barry tenía razón.

―Yo- yo solo-

―Está bien ―le aseguró Barry―. No tienes por qué contármelo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes respirar?

Len asintió bruscamente.

―Sí, yo... Mierda ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Barry nunca lo había visto tan fuera de control―. Esto no fue... ¿Podemos volver a pelear?

Barry negó con la cabeza.

―No lo creo ―dijo y se relajó, dejando caer los brazos―. Vamos a dejarlo por hoy. Lisa se ha ido de todos modos, me has distraído demasiado bien ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Probablemente debería decir que dejé que me distrajeras.

Se volvió a poner la capucha.

―Vete a casa, Len. Vamos a llamar a esta noche un empate.

Estaba listo para irse cuando Len lo llamó.

―¡Espera!

Barry se giró, curioso.

―¿Qué pasa si...? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero irme a casa? ―Preguntó Len―. ¿Qué pasa si necesito otra cosa?

Barry lo miró a los ojos con mucho cuidado, bajando su capucha nuevamente.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―¿Podemos ... puedes encontrarte conmigo en Rain's?―Preguntó Len, mirando un punto sobre el hombro de Barry.

Barry pensó en ello. Esta noche no estaba yendo como él creía, pero Len parecía desesperado ―y Barry no era del tipo que permitiera a alguien a punto de desmoronarse, irse solo a casa.

―Está bien ―dijo lentamente―. Ve a casa, deja tu equipo, y reúnete conmigo allí en una hora. ¿Suena factible?

Len asintió casi desesperadamente.

―Sí. Sí, gracias.

Barry asintió bruscamente en respuesta.

―Entonces te veré en una hora.

Y dejó el museo, corriendo hacia los laboratorios para prepararse también. Se preguntó cómo se suponía que debía a explicarle a Cisco y Caitlin que tenía que irse temprano después de dejar escapar a Cold.

―Pensaré en algo ―murmuró para sí mismo, su mente ya con el sub que lo necesitaba esta noche.

 

❄⚡❄⚡

 

Al final, Barry no había dicho mucho. Sólo que había habido una emergencia y que lo necesitaban en otro lado. Cisco había empujado, pero Caitlin lo había silenciado y había despedido a Barry. Barry prometió traerle sus magdalenas de chocolate favoritas mañana.

Después de una ducha rápida, llamó a Elaine.

―Esto es raro, cariño, que me llames ―dijo, respondiendo después del segundo timbre―. ¿Que necesitas?

―Mi habitación y una caja extra de juguetes ―dijo, mirando a través de su ropa―. No estoy seguro de qué usaré, pero siempre es mejor estar preparado.

Hubo un silencio al el otro lado por un momento.

―¿Algo que debería saber? ―Elaine preguntó finalmente, su voz directa al grano.

―Es él otra vez, Elaine ―dijo Barry, decidiéndose por pantalones negros y una camiseta suave y roja. No pensó que necesitaría usar más―. Me pidió encontrarme con él en menos de 30 minutos. No podría decir que no.

―No, supongo que no podrías ―respondió Elaine, su voz un poco distante en sus pensamientos―. ¿Estaba en lo cierto entonces? ¿Qué te necesita?

―Parece que sí ―estuvo de acuerdo Barry―. Es complicado. Pero él y yo tenemos un poco de... historia. Afuera, quiero decir. Creo que podría darle mi información, para que pueda preguntarme cuando no esté cerca de él.

Elaine respiró bruscamente. Si bien no era raro que dominantes y sumisos intercambiaran números, Barry nunca lo había hecho, y Elaine lo sabía.

―Este debe ser especial ―reflexionó―. ¿Estás perdiendo el corazón, cariño?

Barry se detuvo y se miró en el espejo donde había empezado a tirar de su cabello.

―Yo... No, yo solo... Él me hace sentir... ¿Diferente? ―Parecía inseguro incluso para sus propios oídos.

―Oh, cariño ―se rió Elaine―. Esos son siempre los mejores. No te preocupes, no voy a entrometerme. Lo traeré a tu habitación cuando lo vea. Tu llave estará en el bar, así que simplemente cógela. Puedes pasar la noche si es necesario. Solo llámame cuando tengas que salir mañana por la mañana.

―Eso es... Elaine, eso es demasiado ―trató de protestar Barry, pero ella lo hizo callar.

―Cariño, tenemos que cuidar de los especiales ―le dijo dulcemente―. Te veré más tarde.

Barry miró su teléfono cuando terminó la llamada. A veces Elaine era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Se preguntó cómo se la merecía.

Terminó de prepararse y corrió a Rain's.

 

❄⚡❄⚡

 

Len ya estaba allí. Esta vez, ya se había quitado la camisa, pero estaba parado en medio de la habitación, mirando a la puerta mientras Barry entraba.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Barry entrara por completo y cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

―¿Te sientes un poco mejor? ―preguntó.

Len asintió bruscamente.

―Sí. Pero. No realmente - todavía no está bien.

Barry asintió.

―Bien. ¿Que necesitas?

Len lo miró.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Barry se movió para sentarse en la cama, manteniendo sus ojos en Len.

―Esto es para ti, Len. Siempre para ti. Quiero que te sientas seguro y cómodo. Quiero darte lo que necesitas. Para eso estoy aquí, ese es mi trabajo y mi pasión. Es por eso que soy un dom. Así que. Dime. ¿Que necesitas de mí?

Len parecía completamente anonadado.

―Yo... yo no sé. Nadie me lo había preguntado antes ―confesó, obviamente sin pensarlo.

Barry suspiró.

―Entonces esas personas, fueran quienes fuesen, estaban haciendo un trabajo realmente pobre al cuidar de ti ―dijo, sintiéndose disgustado―. Cuando aceptas ocuparte de un sumiso, lo conviertes en tu prioridad, le das lo que necesita, incluso si no es lo que te gustaría hacer.

Len todavía parecía perdido, así que Barry retrocedió para apoyarse contra la cabecera.

―¿Por qué no te pones en la posición más cómoda primero y luego me dices lo que te gustó de la última vez? ―sugirió―. Podemos proseguir desde allí.

Len asintió y se movió hacia la cama lentamente, sentándose de costado, mirando a Barry, pero no a su cara.

―Me... me gustó cuando me llamaste esos apelativos cariñosos ―ofreció Len. Su voz sonó insegura.

Barry asintió.

―Sí, eso pensé, parecía lo correcto en ese momento. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a llamar así? ―Ante el asentimiento de Len, continuó―. ¿Qué más te gustó?

Los ojos de Len recorrieron la habitación.

―La forma en la que me tocaste todo el tiempo ―logró decir―. El hecho de que me permitieras responder a tus preguntas. Sin... sin dolor.

Barry asintió. Había esperado todo esto, aunque le rompía el corazón que cosas tan simples y normales fueran especiales para Len.

―Eso estuvo muy bien, cariño ―dijo Barry, y agarró una de las manos de Len, apretándola. Len inmediatamente giró su mano, uniendo sus dedos, y se relajó―. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera hoy por ti, entonces? Ya sé que no debo sujetarte contra el suelo, excepto cuando me lo pidas. Pero, ¿qué te haría sentir bien? Tómate tu tiempo ―añadió, cuando vio a Len tragar nerviosamente.

Tardó unos momentos, pero finalmente Len respiró profundamente.

―Me gustaría... me gustaría poder pedir cosas cuando las pienso. Me gustaría seguir llamándolo señor. Me gustaría... que me tocases.

―¿De qué manera? ―Barry insistió cuando estuvo seguro de que no vendría nada más―. Por favor, cariño. ¿Dime?

―Yo... ―Len tomó otra respiración profunda, visiblemente se armó de valor, y miró a Barry a los ojos―. Me gustaría que me lamieras el ano. Relajarme. Y luego me gustaría montarte. Y me gustaría que me hablases al mismo tiempo, elogiarme, decirme que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Barry sintió que el calor le subía a la ingle.

―Podemos hacer eso ―asintió con la cabeza, tratando de parecer tan tranquilo como antes, a pesar de que quería poner su boca en Len en ese mismo instante―. ¿Por qué no te desvistes, cariño, y haré lo mismo? Y luego podemos comenzar cuando lo desees.

Len asintió y se levantó de la cama. Luego se detuvo y miró a Barry.

―¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo desnudarlo, señor? ―preguntó.

Barry sonrió y se levantó, también, de pie frente a Len.

―Por supuesto cariño. Tómate tu tiempo.

Len tragó saliva.

―Además... ¿Podría usar también otros epítetos?

Barry parpadeó, sorprendido.

―Por supuesto. ¿Alguno específico que prefieras?

―Uh, no, yo solo... ¿La variedad es buena? ―Len parecía inseguro de nuevo. Barry realmente odiaba escucharlo así.

―No hay problema, amor ―dijo Barry y los ojos de Len se agrandaron ante eso―. Probaré un poco y tú me dices cuáles son buenos, ¿sí?

Len asintió.

―Buen chico. Ahora cuéntame de nuevo tu palabra de seguridad y luego podremos comenzar.

―Es fuego, señor ―respondió Len rápidamente y ante la inclinación alentadora de Barry, le levantó la camisa.

Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la piel de Barry mientras tiraba de la camisa hacia arriba y hacia afuera. Entonces Len se inclinó para pasar su boca por el pecho de Barry y subirla sobre su cuello. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar a la boca de Barry.

―No tienes que preguntar ―susurró Barry―. Puedes besarme cuando quieras, bebé.

Len dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y entonces estaba besando a Barry.

De nuevo, el beso se mantuvo suave y gentil, pero a Barry no le importó. Esto era tan diferente de sus interacciones habituales que Barry no tuvo ningún problema en separar en su mente a Capitán Cold de su sumiso Len.

―Está bien ―susurró Len contra los labios de Barry―. ¿Puedo continuar, señor?

―Por supuesto, dulzura ―dijo Barry y vio como Len abría y le quitaba los pantalones a Barry, dejándolo en sus calzoncillos rojos.

―Yo... me gustaría que estos permanezcan por el momento ―dijo Len, su mirada en la polla de Barry, donde se tensaba contra la tela.

―Si estás más cómodo así, por supuesto ―dijo Barry y retrocedió un poco―. ¿Me dejarás verte ahora, cariño?

Len asintió bruscamente y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa, un suéter azul oscuro y pantalones militares. Se había quitado los zapatos antes, mientras que Barry aún usaba sus zapatillas. Podía salir fácilmente de sus pantalones incluso con ellos todavía puestos.

Len, sin embargo, no se detuvo en sus bóxeres; se quitó toda la ropa de inmediato, enderezándose cuando terminó, y mirando a Barry a la cara. Claramente esperando algo.

―Eres tan hermoso ―susurró Barry, arrastrando su mano sobre el pecho de Len, los hombros, la espalda, mientras caminaba en círculo a su alrededor―. Como una obra de arte, tan bonito, mi buen chico.

Len estaba temblando cuando Barry se movió para besar sus tatuajes otra vez, luego volviendo a su frente y besando las cicatrices allí, como la primera vez que las había visto.

―Tan fuerte, siempre tan fuerte ―continuó Barry―. Pero no tienes que ser fuerte aquí, mi querido muchacho. Nunca aquí, no conmigo. Te cogeré cuando te caigas, te cuidaré, haré que todo se vaya, todo el dolor, todas las heridas, todo el miedo...

Fue interrumpido cuando Len repentinamente agarró sus brazos. Barry levantó la vista bruscamente, sólo para que los labios de Len chocaran con los suyos. Febrilmente, desesperado, hambriento, rogando...

Barry tomó el control del beso rápidamente, agarrando el cuello de Len e inclinando su cabeza, mientras lamía la boca de Len, chupando su lengua, mordiéndose sus labios con cuidado.

Len gimió cuando Barry se echó hacia atrás.

―Gracias, señor ―jadeó, sin aliento.

―Por supuesto, amor―respondió Barry―. Sube a la cama ahora, ¿eh? Quiero darte lo que pediste.

Len asintió y se apresuró a obedecer. Pronto estaba estirado sobre su vientre, una almohada bajo sus caderas, levantando su trasero. Barry no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó al verlo.

―Eres tan bonito, cariño ―dijo Barry, pasando sus manos sobre el culo de Len, palmeándolo, apretando y tirando―. Tan, tan bonito, y todo para mí. ¿No es así?

―Sí, señor ―Len respondió donde su cara estaba enterrada en otra almohada―. Solo suyo.

―Buen chico ―gruñó Barry, haciendo que Len temblara―. Relájate, cariño. Te haré sentir tan bien.

Y procedió a hacer precisamente eso.

A Barry nunca le había gustado demasiado el beso negro, si era sincero consigo mismo, pero le encantaba la forma en que convertía a su compañero en un desastre lloroso y suplicante.

Primero lamió alrededor del agujero de Len, haciendo que se relaje. Luego se sumergió, dando vueltas alrededor. Probó un toque de jabón ―aparentemente Len había usado su hora sabiamente.

Siguió lamiendo, de vez en cuando succionaba o mordisqueaba la piel alrededor del agujero de Len, antes de empujar su lengua más adentro, trazando el área más íntima de Len.

Len estaba sollozando en su almohada, sin siquiera tratar de guardar silencio, simplemente dejándose ir por completo. A Barry le encantó.

Se preguntó si debería mostrar un poco de su poder, hacer vibrar su lengua, pero decidió no hacerlo. Len no apreciaría el recuerdo de quién era Barry fuera de esta habitación, y Barry no quería destruir la paz que habían establecido aquí.

Así que sólo usó su lengua, y luego sus dedos, uno después del otro, para aflojar a Len, preparándolo.

Cuando Barry tuvo tres dedos dentro de Len, moviéndolos dentro y fuera, separándolos, movió su boca hacia arriba, sobre el culo de Len, su cintura, hasta sus tatuajes. Siguió algunos de los diseños con su lengua, besando otros.

―Me encanta tu sabor ―le susurró en la piel de Len, sintiéndole temblar y temblar debajo de él―. Sabes a bondad, a anhelo... Sabes a mío.

―Tuyo, tuyo, siempre tuyo ―Len jadeó en la almohada―. Por favor, señor, por favor, le necesito, le necesito.

―Shhhh ―Barry lo tranquilizó―. Sé lo que necesitas. Vamos, cariño, muévete un poco.

Barry sacó los dedos y los reordenó hasta que estaba otra vez apoyado en la cabecera, ahora sin calzoncillos o zapatos. Se puso un condón, porque a pesar de que todos en Rain's tenían que demostrar que estaban limpios, nunca iba sin uno, y le sonrió a Len, que estaba arrodillado a su lado.

―¿Estás bien, cariño?

Len asintió, mirando la entrepierna de Barry.

―Sí, señor ―dijo con voz áspera, voz áspera por el llanto.

―Entonces toma lo que necesitas, mi buen chico ―susurró Barry.

Len lo miró y sonrió... Tímidamente, era la única forma en que Barry podía llamarlo. Entonces Len se estaba moviendo y Barry jadeó cuando entró en él.

Len se dejó caer sobre él, envolviendo a Barry en calor, tanto calor ― era la mejor sensación del mundo, Barry estaba seguro.

Len se quedó quieto durante unos momentos, tras haberse sentado completamente en la polla de Barry, y luego puso sus manos en el pecho de Barry.

―¿Podría...? Señor, ¿podría poner sus manos en mis caderas, por favor? ―preguntó tembloroso.

Barry se aclaró la garganta.

―Por supuesto, bebé ―respondió e hizo lo que le pidió―. ¿Así está bien para ti?

Len asintió, lamiéndose los labios.

―Sí. Sí, señor, gracias. Esto es... perfecto.

Y luego comenzó a moverse y Barry perdió la capacidad de pensar por un momento. Todo lo que pudo hacer era sostener las caderas de Len y soltar un flujo constante de elogios, justo como Len le había pedido.

―Tan buen chico, yendo tan bien, tan perfecto, tan hermoso. Haciéndome sentir tan bien, eres tan bueno, cariño, por favor, continúa, me estoy acercando, lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, Dios, sí, nunca te detengas, voy a correrme tan duro, cariño, solo por ti…

Barry no sabía qué más dijo, pero claramente incitó a Len, lo hizo feliz. Montó a Barry con una determinación feroz, pero también parecía que se estaba perdiendo en él. La dura polla de Len se tensaba contra su estómago y Barry se preguntó si Len le pediría que lo tocara, o si se correría simplemente por tener la polla de Barry en su culo. Barry no pudo decidir que le gustaría más.

―Por favor, señor ―Len jadeó como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Barry―. Por favor, ¿puedo correrme?

Barry asintió con entusiasmo.

―Sí, bebé, córrete para mí, quiero verte correrte sobre mí, ¿sí, bebé? ¿Sé un buen chico y enséñame lo bien que te sientes?

Len soltó un grito cuando llegó sin tocarse, salpicando su propio estómago y goteando sobre Barry.

Barry se estremeció cuando Len se contrajo a su alrededor pero sin dejar de moverse.

―Tan cerca, cariño, estoy casi allí, oh dios, no te detengas, dios…

Barry hundió sus manos en las caderas de Len mientras eyaculaba, arqueando su espalda tanto como podía. Len tendría moratones más tarde, pero Barry no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello mientras se adentraba en lo más profundo de Len, su orgasmo dejándolo sin aliento.

Les tomó a los dos unos minutos calmarse después de eso. Eventualmente, Len se alejó de Barry, haciéndolos a ambos silbar un poco. Barry se quitó el condón y luego fue al baño adjunto ―solo un inodoro y un lavabo, sin ducha― para obtener un paño para limpiarlos. Len se quedó en la cama, mirando al techo.

―¿Qué necesitas, bebé? ―preguntó Barry cuándo terminó la limpieza, todavía de pie junto a la cama―. Tenemos la habitación para la noche, no tenemos que irnos hasta la mañana.

Len pareció sorprendido de oír eso, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

―¿Podemos... como la última vez?

Barry sonrió cálidamente y volvió a la cama. Pronto volvieron a abrazarse, Len escuchando el corazón de Barry.

―Late tan rápido ―murmuró.

―El rayo ―respondió Barry en voz baja―. Hizo todo rápido para mí... ―Parpadeó, pasando su mano por el pelo de Len―. No siempre es algo bueno.

Len no respondió, en su lugar comenzó a dibujar patrones en la piel de Barry con una mano.

―¿Que estamos haciendo? ―susurró en su lugar―. Esto no es... Esto no es normal.

―¿Qué es normal sobre nosotros? ―Barry le preguntó, sin dejar de tocar a Len―. Te lo dije. Aquí, todo eso no importa. Somos solo tú y yo, solo Barry y Len. Necesitas un poco de gentileza en tu vida, Len, alguien que se asegurare de que no olvides lo digno que eres. Quiero ser quien te lo dé.

Len se estremeció.

―¿Pero por qué?

―Porque quiero ―respondió Barry simplemente―. Porque lo mereces. Porque me hace sentir bien verte feliz, verte relajado, verte sentir seguro. Esto no tiene que cambiar nada fuera de esta sala.

―Pero lo hará ―protestó Len, todavía sin moverse de su lugar cerca de Barry―. Nos cambiará, nuestra dinámica, no puedes decirme que no lo estás viendo.

Barry murmuró.

―Quizás tengas razón. Pero, ¿importa? Estamos aquí ahora. El mundo exterior no lo está. Flash y Capitán Cold no están aquí.

Se inclinó torpemente para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Len.

―Ve a dormir, Len. Descansa. Por la mañana podemos hablar de esto otra vez, si quieres. No voy a ignorarlo, lo prometo.

Len asintió lentamente.

―Está bien ―dijo, su respiración cada vez más regular―. Confío en ti, Barry.

Barry sonrió ante esas palabras.

―Gracias, amor ―susurró, cuando estaba bastante seguro de que Len ya estaba dormido.

Por la mañana, le daría a Len su número. Se aseguraría de hacerle prometer que lo llamaría siempre que Len lo necesitara. También se aseguraría de que Elaine supiera mantener siempre su habitación libre y dos juegos de llaves en el bar ―para que ni Len ni Barry tuvieran que esperar hasta que pudieran llegar a su refugio seguro.

Tendrían que lidiar con sus vidas fuera de Rain's ―en este momento, Barry solo quería dormir, su increíble, herido y vulnerable sub en sus brazos.


End file.
